


It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Spanking, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ: Джаред и Дженсен работают на итальянскую мафию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Нонкон-фест](http://pay.diary.ru/~boys-n-ropes/) по заявке Erminar. Идея про джеев-мафиози была выдвинута Конеко, так что ей выносится отдельная благодарность за вдохновение. ))))

\- Скажи Злюке Тони, что он может взять у меня в рот в любое удобное ему время, - хмыкнул Дженсен. - У него нет никаких доказательств. Мне казалось, мы уже закрыли тему.

\- Опять путаешь, Росси, - покачал головой Фрэнки, - в таких случаях надо говорить «отсосать», а не «взять в рот».

\- Ты, умник, можешь взять у меня в рот прямо сейчас, - Дженсен картинно потянулся - так, чтобы из-под пиджака выглянула коричневая кобура. - А если не прекратишь звать меня «Росси», отсосешь кое-что другое.

\- У парня совершенно нет способностей к языкам! С таким же успехом он мог бы и по-китайски базарить, я все равно половину смысла не догоняю, - пожаловался Фрэнки развалившемуся напротив Джареду. Тот пожал плечами и продолжил раскладывать пасьянс.

\- Я тоже говорю с акцентом, - наконец отозвался он, снимая пикового туза, - но я почему-то вне подозрений. Не вижу логики.

\- Босс тебе доверяет. - Фрэнки ткнул пальцем в восьмерку, которую Джаред еще не успел переложить. Джаред раздраженно оттолкнул его руку. Фрэнк не обиделся: - Вообще акцент тут не при чем, а язык - очень даже. Босс считает, что у твоего земляка Росси он слишком длинный и наглый. Никто не зовет босса «Злюкой Тони» в лицо, понятно? За глаза-то не всегда осмеливаются!

\- Я не церемонюсь с теми, кто бездоказательно обвиняет меня в воровании, - Дженсен стащил у Джареда бубнового туза и сунул в карман безупречно белой рубашки.

\- Ты спер моего туза, - заметил Джаред. - Фрэнки свидетель. Правда, Фрэнки?

\- «Воровстве», а не «воровании»! - взорвался Фрэнки. - Ненавижу неграмотных клептоманов. Верни карту на стол.

\- Не брал я никаких карт, - Дженсен помахал ладонями у Фрэнка перед носом. - Вы оба можете взять у меня в рот. По очереди.

\- По-моему, он даже забавный, - Джаред подмигнул Фрэнку, открыл бубновую двойку и выложил ее наверх вместо туза. - Немного озабоченный, но это не повод считать его вором, ага?

\- Дилетанты, америкосы чертовы, - Фрэнки шумно отодвинул стул и подхватил куртку. - Ладно, мне пора. Жаль, что ты сегодня не с нами, Джей. Большое дело. Оч-чень, оч-чень большое.

\- Черт разберет, почему босс меня не определил тебе в напарники. - Джаред на секунду помрачнел, но тут же расплылся в улыбке: - Ну да ладно, будут еще заварушки. Удачи, брат.

\- Спасибо. Завтра мы ведем мою бабулю играть в Бинго, ты не забыл?

\- Напомни мне больше никогда не предлагать желание в виде ставки!

\- Должен же был Непобедимый Джей когда-то просрать в карты товарищам! Росси, босс наблюдает за тобой. - Фрэнки погрозил Дженсену пальцем и удалился. Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, Дженсен расхохотался.

\- «Воровстве», а не «воровании», - по-фрэнковски тщательно выговаривая все звуки, передразнил Дженсен, и перешел на родной английский: - Да я клянусь, если он еще хоть раз назовет меня Росси, я и его, и бабулю Манчини превращу в перфокарты... С другой стороны, тогда мне не над кем будет издеваться. Хей, Джаред, есть идеи? Может, Малыш Мики? Он легко ведется на все, что касается размеров его пушки...

\- Дженсен, - Джаред отложил колоду и в упор посмотрел на коллегу. - Скажи, это ты спиздил деньги старика Винни, которые Злюка Тони должен был отдать в фонд?

\- И ты туда же, - Дженсен обиженно нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

\- Если бы эти бабки предназначались для чего-нибудь посерьезнее, тебе бы уже снесли башку, - Джаред не отпускал его взгляд. - И не надо мне тут про отсутствие доказательств. Снесли бы. Будто ты босса не знаешь.

\- Еще месяц-другой, и ты начнешь говорить «петь сопрано» вместо «сдохнуть», - Дженсен раздраженно сплюнул. - Уже называешь старого мудака боссом.

\- Вы с Фрэнки - два сапога пара, - вздохнул Джаред. - Так это ты взял бабло?

\- Нет, не я. Еще вопросы?

Джаред поправил воротник рубашки. Ему было постоянно жарко в костюме, но он редко снимал пиджак - не любил, в отличие от Язвы Росси, обнажать оружие.

\- Ага, еще буквально один маленький вопросик. Какого черта ты задираешь Злюку Тони и всех его приближенных?

\- Потому что они - смешные макаронники?..

\- Дженсен.

\- Слушай, у меня тоже есть вопрос, «Непобедимый Джей», - Дженсен изобразил пальцами кавычки. - Мы сюда устраивались одновременно. Чью задницу ты облизал, чтобы пробиться в высший круг, а? Дочку Злюки потрахиваешь? Вытираешь сопли его внуку? Поделись с земляком, не будь занудой.

\- Это не секрет, - пожал плечами Джаред.

\- Тогда почему об этом еще не трещит вся семейка?

\- Потому что я выебываюсь по-умному, в отличие от тебя, «Росси», - Джаред усмехнулся, когда Дженсен скривил губы. - Тебя правда настолько бесит «Росси»?

\- Правда. - Дженсен смешал наполовину разложенный пасьянс и принялся тасовать карты. – Меня так звала тетушка Лесли, мир ее праху. От нее воняло кошачьей мочой и тухлым стейком. Не самое приятное сочетание, поверь мне, особенно когда тебе восемь и сбежать из-за стола нет никакой возможности.

\- Я обыграл Злюку в покер, - сказал Джаред.

\- Пиздишь, - выдохнул Дженсен.

\- Не больше, чем ты, - фыркнул Джаред.

\- Значит, ты мне веришь. - Дженсен ехидно сощурился. - Потому что ты сейчас точно не врешь. Мое «пиздишь» было риторическим. Совсем ты отупел с этими макаронниками.

\- По тебе пуля плачет, - скорбно покачал головой Джаред. - Жалко будет, если отправят петь сопрано раньше времени.

\- Мудак, - рассмеялся Дженсен. Он окончательно расслабился: снял пиджак, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу отглаженного воротничка, свалил на стол кобуру и откинулся на спинку стула, лениво перебирая карты. Джаред недовольно покосился на него (вот зануда, не переносит, когда на карточном столе лежит что-то лишнее!), сбросил пистолет на освобожденный Фрэнки стул и продолжил прерванное откровение:

\- Частная игра была у Тони. Один на один. Ты знаешь, каким он становится, когда обыграет человек пять подряд - добрый-добрый, как сытый котище. Вот он и говорит: «Садитесь кто угодно. Проиграю - возьму на встречу с дядей Марко».

\- И ты выиграл.

\- И я выиграл.

\- Тогда тебя и прозвали «Непобедимым»? Вот ведь сука. А почему дебилам позавчера проиграл?

\- Напился, лениво было думать.

\- Понятно, - Дженсен неопределенно хмыкнул и отложил карты. Не верить причин не было: Джаред действительно резко взлетел от простой шестерки с улицы до чуть ли не личного вышибалы босса, а практически единственное, что могло внушить такое уважение Злюке – умение круто играть в покер. Не отсосал же этот неандерталец старику!

Черт, день сегодня какой-то… Тематический. Один трах в голову лезет. Дженсену пришлось здорово попотеть, чтобы Джаред остался в притоне и не попал в самое пекло – что ж, пора, наверное, проверить, стоит ли он оказанной милости. Если, конечно, полуторамесячный флирт был флиртом, а не проявлением идиотского падалечьего чувства юмора. Так или иначе, новая информация о «коллеге» указывала на то, что Дженсен, как самый настоящий дилетант, его недооценил. Сосредоточился на многочисленных родственниках дона, а на всякие, хе, мелочи закрыл глаза. Позор! Воображаемый голос напарника ехидно пропел: «Верхней башкой думай, Джеклз, верх-ней!»

\- Чего задумался, Язва? Гони туза, - улыбнулся Джаред, хитро поддевая карты кончиками пальцев. Подумаешь, пальцы. Не такие уж они у него и красивые!

\- Нет у меня твоего туза, - Дженсен похлопал себя по бокам.

\- А я думаю, что есть.

\- Хочешь проверить? Устроить мне обыск с пристрастием? - Дженсен приподнял бровь, но Джаред, к его удивлению, привычный флирт не поддержал.

\- Мне птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты в день пропажи фондовых бабок ходил в банк, - серьезно заговорил он. - Еще я знаю, что ты ключик от своей ячейки носишь на шее вместе с маминым крестиком. Я прав, Язва Росси?

\- Ты к чему клонишь? - Дженсен потянулся за пистолетом – медленно, больше в шутку, но Джаред неожиданно шустро выбросил руку - кобура отлетела к стенке. Ого. Дженсен от удивления даже рот приоткрыл: недооценил – не то слово.

\- Раз уж у нас тут вечер откровений, может, сыграем? – предложил Джаред тоном, не терпящим возражений, и для усиления эффекта разложил локти на столе, нависая над Дженсеном. Дженсен стрельнул глазами в сторону пистолета: попытаться он, конечно, мог бы, но «Непобедимый Джей» был ближе. К тому же, ему было любопытно, что за шутку долговязый бамбино с ним затеял.

\- Я тоже неплохо играю, - отстраненно протянул он, украдкой глядя на часы. Фрэнки опоздает: буквально минут через пять начнется светопреставление. Задержать Джареда неплохо бы как минимум на час… Флирт флиртом, а скоро позвонит Крис с докладом. Придется при Джареде разговаривать. Рискованно.

\- Посмотрим. Но сначала... Иди-ка сюда, - Джаред в мгновение ока оказался у него за спиной, обхватил одной лапой грудь, придавливая руки, а второй принялся шарить по карманам.

\- Проверь колоду, идиот! - зашипел Дженсен. - Твой туз давным-давно там.

Он вырвал руки, схватил карты рубашкой вниз и быстро отыскал нужную.

\- Окей, я впечатлен, - Джаред отпустил разозленного Дженсена и подчеркнуто отряхнул ладони о брюки. - Но если ты думаешь, что это говорит в твою пользу, ты крупно ошибаешься, детка.

\- Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, бамбино, - огрызнулся Дженсен.

\- Знаешь, я все-таки порекомендую тебя Злюке Тони, - расхохотался Джаред и похлопал земляка по спине. - Ты та еще штучка, Язва Росси.

\- Проверка, значит, - Дженсен раздраженно повел плечом, сбрасывая тяжелую руку, хотя больше всего хотелось перехватить кисть и облизать длиннющий указательный палец. - Тони - жуткий урод.

\- Ты вот смеешься над семьей, а сам как будто не ценишь происхождение, - Джаред вернулся на свое место, подпер подбородок кулаком и задумчиво уставился Дженсену в рот. - Не юли, ты мне доверяешь больше, чем любому из ребят, с самого первого дня - тупо потому, что мы родились в одном штате.

\- Пожалуй, - нехотя признался Дженсен, инстинктивно облизываясь под пристальным взглядом. - Дело даже не в штате. Приятно поболтать с кем-то без акцента, окей?

\- Приятно, - согласился Джаред. - Но так уж получилось, что мы с тобой немного разное положение занимаем в семье. Я почти сразу стал работать с Тони, а ты дорос только до Фрэнки.

\- Это называется «выебываюсь по-умному»? - фыркнул Дженсен. - Хочу тебе напомнить, что на сегодняшнее дело босс тебя не взял.

\- Пути злюкины неисповедимы, - развел руками Джаред. Он снова взялся за карты – неугомонные пальцы раз за разом делили колоду на четыре кучки, собирали обратно в две, снова раскладывали на четыре. Наконец Джаред, не поднимая глаз, признался: - Просто обидно, что мы редко работаем в паре. Классно же получалось, а потом ты взял и все испортил.

\- Это не я все испортил. Это ты выиграл у Злюки в покер, сорвал банк и пролез на верхушку, а я остался там, где был. – Дженсен снова принял защитную позу: сложил руки на груди, прищурился. Он четко контролировал лицо - нужно было, чтобы Джаред поверил «Язве Росси» - рядовому наемнику, который из-за таких вот кратких моментов откровенности начал доверять малознакомому коллеге. Сегодня, впрочем, он был как никогда уверен, что Джей внимательно его читает. Эта мысль должна была нервировать, а вместо этого слегка заводила.

Окей, не очень-то и слегка.

Крис его убьет.

\- Не ты? А кто прямо при Злюке сказал, что у его дочки лицо похоже на пережаренную пиццу? - Джаред приподнял бровь.

Дженсен не выдержал и рассмеялся. Его тогда чуть не кокнули, но оно того стоило.

\- Правда же! С грибами и экстра-томатами. А прыщи...

\- Тьфу, заткнись, - Джаред скривился, пряча улыбку. – Я знаю, что ты баб не любишь, но другим-то зачем портить малину?

\- А что, у тебя серьезно есть виды на Злючку-младшую? Ну прости, если оскорбил твою Даму Сердца. – Дженсена аж передернуло. Джаред от смеха чуть со стула не свалился.

\- Нет, но твой пыл нужно было как-то охладить, а то ты, кажись, слегка перевозбудился. – Офигеть. Действительно читает. И как! - Не то чтобы я тебя винил - я, в конце концов, сногсшибательно великолепен, - Джаред согнул руку и несколько раз сжал ладонь в кулак. Дженсен только отмахнулся:

\- «Сногсшибательно великолепен?» Фрэнки бы застрелился. Ты сними пиджак, а потом выебывайся, качок недоделанный. Ни черта ж не видно!

\- Если выиграешь, я разденусь, обещаю, - Джаред поиграл бровями. Дженсен закатил глаза.

\- Меньше болтовни, больше дела. Сдаешь?

\- Сдаю, сдаю. Потерпи.

Дженсен скептически усмехнулся, когда Джаред не остановился на двух картах.

\- Омаха[*](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80#.D0.A2.D0.B5.D1.85.D0.B0.D1.81.D1.81.D0.BA.D0.B8.D0.B9_.D1.85.D0.BE.D0.BB.D0.B4.D1.8D.D0.BC_.28Texas_Hold.E2.80.99em.29)? Бамбино, раз уж мы о происхождении заговорили, не лучше ли...

\- Не лучше, - Джаред снисходительно улыбнулся. - Я даю тебе фору, Язвочка.

\- Разве я не прошел еще проверку?..

\- Может быть. А может, еще и не прошел. Это мне решать. – Джаред довольно цокнул языком. - Скрывать не буду: босс попросил меня за тобой приглядеть. Меня, да, твоего земляка. Урод, верно?

Дженсен на минуту смолк, взвешивая свои шансы. Он вряд ли способен победить Непобедимого, но партию можно растягивать до бесконечности, если разыграть нервного дурачка. А вдруг Джей не поведется? Дженсен ни капельки не верил, что Джаред считает его виновным в краже фондовых денег. Играет, скотина. Оставалось надеяться, что цели игры у них одинаковые. Вот ведь горячая зараза.

Взгляд на часы - считанные минуты остались до часа икс. Теперь вряд ли удастся когда-нибудь узнать, кто из приближенных Тони спер бабло. Даже жалко, что на расследование этого забавного дельца у него не хватило времени. Шутка ли – стырить целый чемоданчик прямо из-под носа крестного отца и левенько попытаться подставить неудачливого американского наемника. Узнал бы, кто – убил бы, даже несмотря на то, что неглупый Тони быстро сообразил, что Дженсен не при чем.

\- Ладно. Приглядывай, - Дженсен сделал вид, что смертельно обиделся. - Но у меня мало с собой налички. Хочешь сыграть на фишки босса?

\- У меня есть доступ в банк Злюки, - признался Джаред, невинно улыбаясь. - Но нам не понадобится так уж много, я думаю. - Он выложил на стол мешочек. - Мы не на деньги играть будем, друг. Одна фишка - один вопрос. Проигравший отвечает предельно честно.

\- Может, тогда уж не в покер, а в «правду или действие»? - съязвил Дженсен. - Бамбино.

\- Не повторяй одно и то же слишком часто, а то надоест быстро, - посоветовал Джаред, в который раз наклоняясь к Дженсену через стол. Он улыбался точно так, как перед устранением очередного недруга дона. Дженсен парировал задорный взгляд ухмылкой и коротко облизнул губы.

\- Начальная ставка - один вопрос? - спросил он, понижая голос до пошловато-интимного шепота.

\- Угадал. - Джаред высыпал фишки, разделил их на две кучки и подвинул одну Дженсену. Дженсен сразу же взял пару и бросил на середину стола. Джаред повторил, поколебался секунду, ехидно скривил губы и добавил еще одну.

Открыть карту из колоды Джаред не успел – мобильник Дженсена отчаянно завибрировал в кармане брюк. Джаред, разумеется, принялся хихикать, но останавливать Дженсена, когда тот отошел к двери, не стал.

\- Где тебя, черт дери, носит, Дженсен? – зашипел в трубку Крис. – Майки ранен. Ты же обещал подъехать!

\- Я не смог, - вздохнул Дженсен, наблюдая исподлобья за Джаредом. Тот вежливо отвернулся, делая вид, что не слушает. Черт. Майки. Ничего, он справится, не впервой.

\- Чем ты там занимаешься, халявщик?

\- В карты играю с приятелем.

\- В карты он играет! – Крис задохнулся от возмущения, но быстро взял себя в руки. Дело, конечно, близилось к завершению, но все знали, что раньше времени легенду Дженсена лучше не нарушать. - Знаешь что? Сегодня не появляйся. Шеф рвет и мечет: один из твоих «братьев», Фрэнки, кажется, его зовут, опоздал на встречу и неплохо успел попалить по нашим, прежде чем слинять. Далеко не убежит, мы его зацепили, и все-таки... Может, он у вас объявится, будь начеку.

\- Я завтра подъеду, милый, не сердись. Скажи тете Кэт, что я ей привезу печенья от мамы – с кокосовой стружкой, как она любит, - проворковал Дженсен, судорожно прогоняя в уме варианты. Крис ошибался: Фрэнк ни за что не поставит под удар основной дом, так что они с Джаредом в относительной безопасности. Вот позвонить вполне может, и тогда Джаред не будет ничего слушать – понесется в драку сломя голову. Если не получится отнять мобильник хитростью, придется, черт побери, действовать в лоб. Рискованно.

Он посмотрел на Джареда. Джаред приподнял бровь и поманил его пальцем. Вместо отборных ругательств Криса слышалось: «Думай верхней башкой, Джеклз!»

\- Сними пиджак, чучело, - сказал Дженсен, убирая телефон в карман. - Жарко же.

\- Не терпится меня раздеть? - усмехнулся Джаред. – Окей, гулять так гулять. Добавляю к начальной ставке желание. Одно. Любое. – Он выложил на середину стола пять фишек.

\- Не наглей, Непобедимый Джей. - Дженсен взглянул на дверь. Если кто-то в клубе и остался, то только охранники, которые вряд ли будут сюда ломиться. Голос Криса вернул его к «той» действительности, включил инстинкты - хотелось бегать, стрелять, орать. Хоть что-нибудь да делать. Дженсен в который раз пожалел, что не мог быть там, арестовывать мафиози с напарником и другими ребятами. Нечестно. Он полтора месяца пахал, всех сдал, а брать пришлось другим! Конечно, это все равно охренеть как круто для малоопытного детектива, лишь во второй раз работающего под прикрытием…

Джаред неверно истолковал его взгляд.

\- Отличная мысль, - протянул он. Он дотянулся до дженсеновой кобуры, достал пистолет, прошагал к двери и повернул ключ в замке. – Так лучше?

\- Боишься, что я сбегу? – теперь, когда Джаред стоял совсем близко, ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть в шальные, веселые глаза.

\- Еще раз ответишь вопросом на вопрос, и я тебя пристрелю, - полушутя сказал Джаред. - У меня, напоминаю, два ствола.

"Три", подумал Дженсен, глядя Джареду в пах.

\- Точнее, три, - поправился Джаред с ухмылкой и сунул дженсенов пистолет за пояс на спине. Заметил, сука. Желание стрелять и орать – фигурально выражаясь – резко усилилось.

\- Я сдаюсь, - объявил Дженсен. – Не хочу с тобой играть. Это бесполезно.

\- Эй, не трусь, - заканючил было Джаред, но тут же сменил тактику: – Ты, надеюсь, отдаешь себе отчет в том, что о таком позорном поступке будет доложено всей семье? Все, от дона до Злючки-младшей, будут говорить: «Язва Росси зассал. Язва Росси – не мужик!»

\- Заткнись, - Дженсен ткнул Джареда кулаком в ребро, и Джаред, разумеется, перехватил его запястье.

\- Смотри на меня, - приказал он убийственно серьезным тоном, хотя уголки рта предательски подрагивали. – И слушай. После того, как все узнают, что ты струсил, даже старина Фрэнки не согласится с тобой спать. Представь: даже старина Фрэнки! А в нашей консервативной семье тебе вряд ли удастся найти другого любовника. Бедный, бедный Язва Росси! Тяжела жизнь без секса… А уж на такой работе!

\- Совсем охренел, переросток? – у Дженсена в самом буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть.

\- Ты думал, я не знаю? – Джаред нарочито сочувственно покачал головой. – Я все замечаю, Дженсен, гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Профессиональное качество!

\- Ссссука, - с чувством выплюнул Дженсен. Джаред принялся едва заметно поглаживать большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону его запястья.

\- Ну так что? Будем играть, Язвочка, или я прямо сейчас позвоню Фрэнки и расскажу ему, что на самом деле ты обыкновенный трусишка, а не… Как он там выразился, дай-ка припомнить… Ах да! «Притягательно дерзкий»!

\- «Притягательно дерзкий»? – Дженсену хватило сюрпризов на сегодняшний день. Истерически хохоча, он уронил голову Джареду на грудь и стал биться об нее лбом.

\- Сочувствую, - хрюкнул в ответ Джаред. – Он не следит за языком, когда выпивает.

Дженсен оторвался от импровизированной стенки. От смеха выступили слезы, и ему казалось, что джаредовы хитрющие глазищи блестели ярче обычного. Джаред улыбался от уха до уха, все еще гладил его запястье одной рукой, а второй обнимал за плечи. Медленно, ласково он передвинул ладонь Дженсену на шею, прошелся кончиками пальцев по кромке волос.

\- Ты не замечал, что действительно почти всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? – пробормотал он, наклоняясь.

«Охренеть, я хотел всего-то тебе отсосать, а получил классический слащавый Первый Поцелуй. Достойное завершение вечера!» - хотел вякнуть Дженсен, но тут у Джареда зазвонил мобильный.

\- Бля, это Фрэнки! Вспомнишь говно… - Джаред слишком шустро извлек телефон из кармана, слишком быстро глянул на определитель, слишком резко отстранился, поднося аппарат к уху. Дженсен не успел перестроиться. – Что такое, брат?

У Дженсена было три варианта: а) выбить телефон у Джареда из рук, связать бамбино-переростка и увезти либо в участок, либо в Мексику, б) капризно потребовать не отвлекаться от прерванного занятия, в) сделать вид, что он не в курсе драматических событий. Больше всего хотелось второго, разумнее (или, наоборот, неразумнее, если выбрать побег в Мексику) выглядел первый, но Дженсен все-таки остановился на третьем. Если Джаред решит помчаться раненому Фрэнку на выручку, Дженсен поедет с ним, вырубит мафиози, а потом перейдет к исполнению второго и первого вариантов.

Джаред тщательно закрывал рукой динамик, так что Дженсен не слышал реплик Фрэнка, а чертово непроницаемое лицо Джея, с помощью которого он получил прозвище «Непобедимый» от самого дона Моретти, не выражало ровным счетом ничего. Сучка совершенно не умел играть лицом и прекрасно знал об этом, зато умел полностью очищаться внешне от эмоций – Дженсена это восхищало даже сейчас, когда жизненно необходимо было понять, о чем Фрэнк говорит Джею. Наконец он не нашел ничего лучшего, кроме как состроить недовольную мину и поманить Джареда пальцем. Тот только сухо кивнул.

\- Что случилось, мать твою? – сварливо спросил Дженсен, когда Джаред убрал телефон.

\- Фрэнк скоро приедет и все расскажет, - успокаивающе произнес Джей. Так. Вот это плохо. Очень плохо. Нужно срочно добывать обратно пистолет. Дернуло же его расстаться с оружием в такой момент! Джаред прав, он слишком ему доверяет, слишком расслабляется в его присутствии. А если и напрягается, то не там, где надо. Дилетант. Шеф же предупреждал! – Эй, тише, - Джаред шагнул к нему и принял ту же позицию, в какой был до звонка. Только держал теперь не за шею, а за второе запястье. – Не волнуйся ты так за него, старина Фрэнки из любой задницы выкарабкается. Правда ведь? Понимаешь, о чем я, а?

\- Джей, что?.. – Инстинкты вопили: действуй! Действуй! Выруби его, пока есть шанс! Но разум и опыт подсказывали, что Джаред контролирует каждое движение, и рвануться сейчас почти наверняка значит заработать нехилую травму. Вывихнуть запястье, например, а то и оба, а потом месяц не стрелять.

\- Вопросом на вопрос. Опять. - Джаред с усмешкой покачал головой. – Ты безнадежен, Язвочка.

Падать спиной на карточный стол – больно. Дженсен сразу занес это утверждение в мысленный дневник прописных истин, проверенных на личном опыте. Вскоре (он не мог сказать точно, прошло ли тридцать секунд или несколько минут) утверждение пришлось вычеркнуть и приписать сверху: не столько больно, сколько… Обескураживает. Не успеваешь очухаться - а тебя уже перевернули на живот, руки привязали к спинке одного стула, лодыжки – к двум другим, а в поясницу уперлось холодное дуло.

\- Нам все-таки придется поиграть сегодня в вопросы и ответы, - голос Джареда звучал глухо, как сквозь вату. – Ты дыши, дыши, Росси, больше дергать не буду. Пока.

Дженсен несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и сглотнул густую слюну. Когда Джаред заговорил снова, Дженсен понял, что у него просто слегка заложило уши.

\- Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, - Непобедимый Джей едко выплевывал каждое слово, - что один из копов, повязавших дона Моретти, звонил какому-то там Дженсену. Как думаешь, тезка твой?

\- Стопудово тезка, - выдохнул Дженсен, пытаясь поудобнее устроить подбородок на плече, чтобы не напрягать шею. – Как это мог быть я, сам подумай? Я же все время был тут, с тобой. Кузен только позвонил, напомнил, что я сегодня должен был приехать к тетке на именины…

\- Тетя Кэт, да. Помню, ты рассказывал. Толстая такая, с бородавкой на лбу? Воняет птичьим пометом? – Джаред улыбался.

\- Именно она, - закивал Дженсен.

\- Я тебе верю. Мы же земляки, как не поверить? Все техасцы знают, что у каждой тетки есть свой, уникальный отвратный запах. – Дуло проехалось вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, пока не уткнулось в копчик.

\- Теперь, когда мы этот нюанс прояснили, может, снимешь с меня штаны и продолжим начатое? Вот как знал, что тебя заводят всякие такие штуки, – Дженсен хотел съязвить, но тут рядом с дулом опустилась горячая, тяжелая, сильная ладонь. Страх, который только-только начал просыпаться после того, как схлынул адреналин, снова отступил, и по всему телу прошел остро-сладкий спазм. Дженсен невольно дернулся – заскрипели шаткие стулья, пистолет соскользнул ниже, а рука… Рука исчезла, но почти сразу вернулась – резким, хлестким ударом, вполне серьезным, не дразнящим.

\- Вот как знал, что даже раком тебя поставить - будешь нарываться, - передразнил, посмеиваясь, Джаред. – Язвочка, я даже не знаю, что с тобой делать. Я хотел тебя пытать, а получается как в анекдоте – пороть бесполезно!

Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся. Голова слегка кружилась, по спине и по ногам побежали мурашки, и чертовы джаредовы пальцы… Дженсен мог поклясться, что чувствовал отпечаток каждого. Нужно было еще, срочно. И Джаред ударил его снова: больно, жестоко, всей пятерней, три удара справа, три – слева. Дорогая ткань будто въелась в кожу.

\- Господи, какой же кайф, - бесстыдно простонал Дженсен. Он почти не кривил душой. - Прости, Джаред… - удар, - ох… - удар, - не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты, кажется, прогулял злюкин факуль...та…тив по пыткам…

\- Ты плохо меня знаешь, - веселые нотки смолкли, словно кнопку “Off” нажали. Джей коротко огладил ушибленный зад и надолго убрал руку. Дженсен пытался дышать ровно, но перед глазами все плыло. Он уже пробовал такие игры, но сейчас ощущения были во много раз ярче. Дженсен понимал, хоть и смутно, учитывая его состояние, что это из-за того, что сейчас все будто бы взаправду: угрозы, наручники, веревки. Пистолет, страшно-сладко упирающийся – Господи - прямо под яички. Стоп. Будто бы?..

Джаредовы прикосновения вернулись, но на этот раз не шлепком, а вторым дулом. Дженсен выдохнул, досчитал до семи, сосредоточился: в левой руке, твердо и широко, давит между ягодиц, обещая – дженсенова типовая беретта[*](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/0/8/2708/51621563.jpg), а в правой, прицельно тонко, чертит контуры отпечатков ладони – джаредова лимитированная[*](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/0/8/2708/51621584.jpg), которую презентовал ему босс. Красивый пистолет, шикарный, Дженсен, когда впервые увидел, обзавидовался - в полиции такие не выдают. Безупречная сталь - до последней детали, блестящий черный ствол - узкий, как у кольта, разве чуть потолще… Ах ты ж черт.

Он учился выживать в таких ситуациях. Он учился выбираться из таких ситуаций без единой царапинки. Но сейчас разве «такая» ситуация? Это же Джаред, Непобедимый Джей, мастер покера и смешливое дитя-переросток, как можно его бояться?

\- Джаред, спокойно. Давай не будем делать глупостей, - как на смену добродушному здоровяку Джареду пришел наемник Джей, так и Язва Росси уступил место офицеру Эклзу.

\- Где ты прячешь свой значок, детектив? – поинтересовался Джаред, поддевая тонким стволом ткань. Жжется, царапается, больно, черт возьми! – А наручники? Почему у меня есть при себе наручники, а у тебя – нет? Непорядок. Нарушение устава.

Щелчок – Дженсен дернул руки: почудилось, что Джаред снял пистолет с предохранителя. Нет, он всего лишь расстегнул Дженсену ремень - совершенно незаметно просунул руки под бедра и расстегнул. Звук-то совсем непохожий, а страх уже начал вползать вверх по икрам от кончиков пальцев на ногах… Или просто затекли накрепко связанные щиколотки?

Он никогда не видел, да и не слышал Джареда таким. Они мало успели поработать вместе, Джаред слишком быстро взлетел, но те несколько дел? Было весело стоять с Джаредом спина к спине, перебрасываться шутками, пока вокруг свистят пули. Почти как с Крисом, только… Веселее. Потому что Крис – это Крис, а Джаред... Дженсен хотел Джареда.

\- Из тебя получился бы отличный коп, Джаред, правда, классный, - тоном «хорошего полицейского» заговорил он. Джей ему мешал сосредоточиться на исправительной лекции: присел на корточки, чтобы развязать ботинки, спустить брюки. Дженсен неудержимо застонал, когда расслабилась веревка сначала на левой ноге, потом на правой. Ужасающе ласковые пальцы размяли затекшие мышцы перед тем, как снова затянуть узлы и вернуться к брошенным игрушкам. Стволы скользнули вверх, и волоски на ногах тут же встали дыбом; Джаред скрупулезно повторил движения пистолетов языком, согревая после стального холода. Наконец он отложил оружие и накрыл ладонями собственные отпечатки, стал гладить вкруговую, сминать, снова гладить сквозь трусы. Дженсен упрямо пытался продолжать, хотя голос срывался: – Бросай, может, это дело? Семья почти вся сидит, мои напарники перекрыли им кислород в других точках, работали параллельно со мной, о Господи, Джей!

\- Я все еще ищу значок, офицер, - оба ствола одновременно коснулись покрасневшей кожи – Джаред засунул пистолеты под резинку трусов, соединил их дулом к дулу прямо у судорожно сжимающегося входа. – Без значка-то сложно проверить, на самом деле ты полицейский или только выдаешь себя за копа. А что, наемник из тебя получился неплохой. Копа изображать наверняка и того проще. Тройной агент, а, Росси? Круто?

\- Джа…ред! – Джей вскинул узкий ствол, раздирая белый хлопок острым верхом.

\- Ну что ты кричишь, ничего же страшного, - привычный веселый тон – как теплый язык после ледяной стали. – Мы ведь с тобой просто играем, Дженс, правда, классно? Весело, смотри, - Джаред дернул ткань, на этот раз рукой, и Дженсен, который до этого как раз не кричал, не сдержался: перекошенные клочья швами проехались по яичкам, какого-то черта не такой уже мягкий член вывернулся назад под неестественным углом.

И снова контраст, прошибающий даже не снаружи, а изнутри: Джаред ни разу не называл его «Дженс» - только «Росси» или, когда хотел побыть серьезным, «Дженсен». Но при этом все, что он говорил сейчас, пугало, как пугает что-то абсолютно непредсказуемое: Джаред говорил, как полный псих, и на Дженсена вдруг накатил дикий, животный приступ паники. Он затрясся, царапая запястья о наручники, захрипел, будто ему заткнули рот, попытался вырваться из всех оков сразу – и враз замер, когда Джаред со всего маху шлепнул его по порозовевшему заду.

\- Дженсен, не дергайся, - строго сказал он. – Что, шуток не понимаешь?

Если бы у Дженсена хватило дыхания, он бы рассмеялся. В глазах было темно, сердце колотилось, как бешеное, но Джаред рассмеялся вместо него: задорно, радостно, и с каждым смешком становилось легче.

\- Слушай меня, - Джаред наклонился близко-близко, чуть ли не накрыл его горячим, сильным телом, и Дженсен закрыл глаза, мечтая, что Джей вот-вот сейчас прекратит дурачиться и просто возьмет его - грубовато, весело, по-джаредовски, да, - но не так страшно. Наверняка будет готовить его языком – о, черт, Дженсен готов был умолять об этом, он даже почти поверил, что так и будет, когда теплый, умелый язык кончиком прошелся по венке на шее, а Джаред зашептал, хихикая щекотно: - Ну, и где твоя язвительность, Росси? Мм? Почему не зовешь меня «бам-би-но»?

\- Я не подставляюсь детям, поэтому сейчас ты Джааа-рееед, - не открывая глаз, объяснил Дженсен. Он улыбался. Прозвучал ответ более-менее нормально – хрипло, потому что пересохло во рту и в горле, но это был Язва Росси, точно.

\- Хочешь знать, почему тебе сейчас так охренительно круто? – спросил Джаред откуда-то издалека, чуть ли не с другого конца комнаты. Дженсен вывернул шею – Джей снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на вешалку в запирающийся кодовым замком шкаф, и теперь рылся в карманах. Дженсен решил, что отвечать ему не обязательно, и оказался прав: Джаред нашел, что искал, улыбнулся и продолжил: - Потому что ты свободен. Совсем. Врубаешься? Ты не отвечаешь за то, что ты делаешь.

Дженсену снова стало не по себе. Он знал, понимал, чувствовал, что это правда – и все равно боялся. А Джей, казалось, позабыл вовсе, что Дженсен – коп, а сам он – преступник, и что логичнее было бы выспросить, куда в следующий раз направится облава – но в этот самый момент Дженсен понял, что тоже на какое-то время совершенно отключился от таких мелочей, как аресты и погони.

\- Ты не бойся, Дженс, - Джаред достал из-за спины свою возлюбленную беретту и легким, привычным движением снял пистолет с предохранителя. – Не дрожи. Я тебя не буду мучить, если вдруг случайно выпущу пулю тебе в задницу. Больно будет совсем недолго. Я же не садист. Выстрелю потом в висок, чтобы сразу насмерть.

У Дженсена затекла шея, но он не мог отвести от ствола взгляд. Джаред усмехнулся, кивнул вниз, и мысли о заряженном, готовом к стрельбе пистолете будто бы выкорчевали из головы: из полосатых брюк торчал колом другой ствол, живой, горячий. Дженсену стало жарко, боли в паху как не бывало, наоборот – он заводился, заводился без единого прикосновения, просто глядя на джаредов член. Он облизнулся – раз, другой, еще, чтобы набрать слюны; Джаред, к счастью, сжалился над ним и обошел стол, встал поодаль, но все же напротив, смотрел бешеными глазами, как Дженсен дразнит, прикусывает побелевшие губы, возвращает им насильно соблазнительно-розовый цвет. Джаред продолжал держать его на мушке, ни на секунду не отпускал оружие, но Дженсен смотрел только в одну точку. Что-то будто щелкнуло, как предохранитель, в голове:

\- Ты ошибаешься, - сказал он Джареду, вернее, его потемневшей головке, - мне сейчас так охренительно круто потому, что я тебя хочу. Я тебя хочу. Слышишь, бамбино? Иди сюда. Хочу тебя в рот. Ты идешь?

\- Сучка, ты долбанная сучка! – закричал Джаред. Он впервые повысил голос, но Дженсен, хотя и вздрогнул от неожиданности, не сводил взгляда с цели. Вслепую вернув предохранитель на место, Джаред отпустил пистолет – он с лязгом грохнулся на пол – и упал на колени, подполз к столу, чуть не сшибая стул. У Дженсена больно вывернулись запястья, он поморщился, но тут Джаред схватился обеими руками за его подбородок и поцеловал.

Целовался он так, будто трахал в рот, да не членом, а стволом беретты, с металлическим привкусом и запахом пороха, трахал языком и зубами, пока не стало мало, пока не добавил палец, который Дженсен тут же всосал, сжал губы у основания – вот он, порох, на подушечке, и сталь – ближе к ладони.

\- Джарр-ед, - сказал Дженсен, неохотно выпуская палец изо рта, - Джаред, что дальше?

\- Дааальше, - рот у него опух, тонкие обычно губы стали ярко-красными.

Заныли, будто решили воспользоваться паузой, запястья и лодыжки, и прибавилось еще одно ощущение, которое до этого Дженсен списал на непривычную позу и резкую ее смену – воротник рубашки душил, стягивал, ткань липла к телу, промокшая насквозь. Джаред был такой же мокрый, навзводе, Дженсен не понимал, возбужден ли он сам и возбужден ли Джаред; его одновременно и достала эта игра, и хотелось продолжать, пока не вырубится – или пока Джаред не застрелит его в висок. Джей его понял каким-то чудом: медленно, но уверенно поднялся на ноги, вытирая рот чуть ли не брезгливо.

\- Фрэнк не приедет, я тебе соврал, - сказал он, сплевывая прямо на пол. – Здесь только ты и я, так что не надейся на помощь.

\- Переверни меня, - попросил Дженсен.

Джаред озадаченно нахмурился, будто не расслышал, но когда Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы повторить, Джаред кивнул, ребячески усмехнулся и – вот сюрприз! – извлек из кармана ключ от наручников.

\- Будешь хорошим мальчиком, дам тебе в рот, - заговорщически подмигнул он. Дженсен прикусил губу: он, черт подери, собирался в ближайшие полчаса, час, сутки, да сколько угодно быть лучшим мальчиком на свете, лишь бы Джаред наконец уже позволил ему хотя бы лизнуть.

\- Я тебя сейчас развяжу, - ласково говорил Джаред, поворачивая ключ, - потом мы пойдем вооон на тот диванчик, где Фрэнки любит дремать после партии. Я возьму пистолет и презервативы... – Дженсен, едва ему освободили руки, обнял Джареда крепко за шею, уткнулся в щеку носом. Джаред тихо рассмеялся: - Дженс, мне неудобно так стоять, нагнувшись. Отпусти. Вот так...

Хотелось реветь. Тупо реветь у Джареда на груди, потому что было, мать его, больно. Запястья, шея, щиколотки, низ живота – оттого, наверное, что постоянно напрягал мышцы, пытаясь удержать наиболее удобную позицию на столе.

\- Джен-сен, - Джаред целовал его икры, гладил снова щиколотки, и это было до жути приятно.

\- Я убью тебя, когда мы закончим, - пообещал Дженсен. Он медленно соскользнул со стола на пол – Джаред принял его в кольцо рук и поцеловал, на этот раз даже слишком сладко, только губами. Дженсен дрожащими руками дотянулся до верхней пуговицы рубашки и с удивлением обнаружил, что она уже расстегнута. Ах да... Ему стало жарко. Раньше. Он раздраженно дернул воротник. – Хотя нет. Я тебя арестую, и с тобой в тюрьме будут делать все то же, что ты сейчас делаешь со мной.

\- Это вряд ли, - хмыкнул Джаред. – Расстегни мне рубашку, а я расстегну твою. Ну, давай.

Как ни странно, это сработало: когда появилось задание, на котором нужно было сконцентрироваться, сразу стало получаться лучше. Да и с чего бы рукам дрожать? – подумал Дженсен. Отродясь не бывало. Мама говорила, что руки у него твердые, как у хирурга, и преподаватели Академии это подтверждали.

Джаред отнес обе рубашки в шкаф, хотя Дженсен пытался возразить, что самое место им на сушке. Зато за несчастные двадцать секунд, что Джаред возился с вешалками, Дженсен успел почувствовать себя до костей голым.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Джаред с дивана. Он растянулся во весь рост, голый – и когда только успел брюки снять? Дженсен не заметил, - едва возбужденный, но с пистолетом в руке.

\- Ты серьезно собираешься засунуть в меня эту штуку? – спросил Дженсен.

\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Джаред. – Правду, Росси.

\- С чего бы мне тебе доверять? – Дженсен упер руки в бока. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом Джаред отчетливо хрюкнул. – О, Господи.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты завелся, ложись, - Джаред отложил беретту на спинку. – Давай, попкой ко мне, ложись на меня, на живот, давай.

Дженсен послушался. Устроиться оказалось удивительно легко. Джаред развел его бедра в стороны, провел языком по ложбинке, и при одной мысли о шустром, горячем, умелом языке у него начал вставать.

\- Расслабься и работай ртом, - приказал Джей. – И подумай. Ты мне доверяешь? Я вот тебе – нет. А знаешь, почему? У меня есть причины. А у тебя? Подумай.

Дженсена будто окатили холодной водой.

\- Вставь мне, - не своим голосом пробормотал он.

\- Что? – Джаред уткнулся носом Дженсену в копчик, так что его тоже было плохо слышно.

\- Вставь мне пистолет, Джаред. Я тебе доверяю.

Дженсен не оглядывался, только услышал шорох обертки презерватива и привычный уже щелчок. Больно не было, смазки оказалось достаточно для узкого ствола, даже выступ над дулом вошел легко; он зажмурился, приник губами к головке джаредова члена, стал целовать ее, как Джаред целовал его во второй раз: мягко, добавляя язык, когда уставали губы.

\- Я бы мог тебя пристрелить сейчас, - повторил Джаред. Тогда Дженсен обхватил его обеими руками, стал дрочить грубо, почти больно, царапая ногтями, а потом вобрал так глубоко, как мог. Джаред выстрелил ему прямо в горло.

***

\- Ты самый ебнутый на голову аферист, - Дженсен все еще не мог поверить, что перед ним стоит тот самый чемоданчик, который неизвестный предатель спер у Злюки Тони.

\- Работа такая, - Джаред спрятал ключ от сейфа обратно в шкаф и вернулся к пасьянсу – он расселся прямо на полу, раскладывая карты между длиннющих голых ног. Дженсен все еще лежал на диване – ноги его не слушались - и обнимал Джея за шею, крепко, будто собирался придушить.

\- Что дальше, Джаред? – спросил он.

\- Ты очень удачно мне подвернулся, офицер Эклз, - Джаред поцеловал его запястье. – Я как раз думал, как бы мне свалить похитрее. У дона ловить больше было нечего, если не считать Злючки-младшей.

\- Тьфу! Не смей ее упоминать, пока я голый.

Джаред запрокинул голову, смеясь. Дженсен улыбался.

\- Мое предложение насчет полиции все еще в силе, - сказал он.

\- Раз семейке капец, я никуда не тороплюсь, - Джаред открыл бубнового туза и выложил его поверх всех карт. Он все еще нагло усмехался. – Так что у тебя еще будет возможность убедить меня в том, что тебе можно доверять.

\- Ты самый ебнутый на голову аферист, Непобедимый Джей, - фыркнул Дженсен. – Можешь взять у меня в рот в любое удобное тебе время.

***

**The End**


End file.
